Whats Up with the Book?
by Lola and Dera
Summary: Yup, Lola and Dera's brave return to the SM crossover world. Well, this is a RW/SM crossover, very wacky indeed. Its about a book, and people who enjoy stalking each other....kind of...oh yeah, and who is hiding the books deep secrets? ::scary sounds::
1. A Day At The Library

"Minako, hold still," Makoto said straining to keep Minako on her shoulders. 

"I almost got it, be patient," Minako said in a somewhat of a harsh tone.

5 girls, also known as the Sailor Senshi, and also known as Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were meeting at the library, and were looking for a book that Ami needed for her biology class. Usagi hated being at the library and was daydreaming about going home and sleeping. Ami anxiously waited for her book, she would've gotten on Mako's shoulders to retrieve the book herself...but her wrist was sprained and she didn't want to upset it more. Rei, however, was on her own, looking for books on ancient writing for her favorite class. And Mako and Minako were furiously searching for this elusive Biology book. 

"Oh, geez, Minako, you're too heavy, I can't keep you on my shoulders forever," Mako whined.

"Just hold on, I think I got it," Minako shouted back. 

Mako lost control and her and Minako came tumbling down bringing a whole shelf of books with them. 

"Oh, great, now look what you've done," Mako grimaced. 

"It's not my fault; the books just went down with me!" Minako shouted.

The two girls started rummaging through the books trying to find the Biology book when Rei returned with a book about the size of a large encyclopedia. 

"What happened here?" Rei asked.

"Minako knocked the shelf over while trying to get this Biology book for Ami," Mako said, quite annoyed.

"What Minako? Are you trying to be Usagi?" Rei giggled.

At the mention of her name, Usagi snapped out of her trance.

"Wha? What did I do?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing, Rei was just being sarcastic." Ami replied to her friend.

Rei slammed down the big book she had in her hands on the table and that caught the attention of the now arguing Minako and Makoto. The book looked like it had seen better days...about 100 years ago. The binding was worn, and the lettering on the front was worn out. But you could read the front of the book faintly; it read... "Ancient Legends and Myths"

"Rei, I thought you were looking for a book on ancient writing." Ami questioned.

"Yeah, I know I was, but this book was in the back of the shelf, almost hidden, so I decided to show it to you guys." Rei explained.

The old book fascinated Usagi. Sure, it was worn, kind of ugly, and it seemed like a very boring topic, but something about this book appealed to her. So she slowly dragged the book near her and started to read aloud.

"Oh, this is a gross one, good thing it isn't true. Usagi said, half scared, half relieved, "There was once to be believed that every 700 years, a ghost would come back to haunt Tokyo. The ghost was the spirit of an old serial killer, who is looking for the right person to kill. It was believed if you came in contact with it, it would rip your internal organs out, and make you eat them." 

"Ugh, Usa-chan, that's gross," Minako stated. By now, she had totally forgot about the mess she and Mako made around the shelf and they both had forgot about their fight.

They all crowded around the book, all of their heads soo close, they couldn't move them unless they wanted to bash their heads together.

Some of the myths they read were pretty disgusting, some funny, some scary, and some that were downright stupid. But little did the girls know that they were being watched......watched very carefully.


	2. Arago's Mistake

Oh! I'm sucha dummy, I (Lola) forgot to put in the disclaimer, now what kinda of fanfic writer am I?

Disclaimer= I don't own any of these characters....and blah blah blah, you know the drill

Where Dera last left off.......

Some of the myths they read were pretty disgusting, some funny, some scary, and some that were downright stupid. But little did the girls know that they were being watched......watched very carefully.

"What is wrong with those girls?" Arago asked a random spirit.

"I have no idea; it looks like they are reading a book...a book of legends and myths," the random spirit replied fearfully.

You see, Arago was an ex-bad guy looking for someone else to terrorize. Since, he couldn't do anything bad, cuz he's kinda stupid, so he finds a random spirit to talk to everyday. And today, he ended up watching the 5 girls reading the book.

"Ya know, I could've SWORN those were those annoying Troopers," Arago said, "But their girls...hmm...maybe some Villain was smart enough to turn them into girls..THAT MUST BE IT!" Arago said happily jumping around, bits of metal flying off his armor. "I'm gonna go down there right now, and pay my old friends a visit!"

10 minutes later....

"O geez, guys, I'm hungry, can we get something to eat now?" Usagi whined.

"Not yet, we're still reading about the American legend- Madonna (I just had to add that!)," Minako pointed out.

Then, out of nowhere, Arago appeared in a little puff of smoke.

He saw Usagi whining about her craving for food, and since Arago had been watching the Troopers for a while now, he knew which one liked to eat......Shuu!

"Shuu, my old buddy, my pal," Arago said walking up to Usagi and patting her on the back, "Got turned into a blonde, eh? And what's up with your hairstyle?"

The other girls stood in shock. Not believing this 8-foot tall man in armor was saying Usagi was somebody named Shuu! Minako tried to speak, but the girl who was never at a loss for words.....well, was at a loss for words.

Arago walked over to Minako who was trying her best to stutter some words out

"Now Seiji, you've always been someone with an opinion, why are you stuttering." Arago said jokingly.

Now Rei was freaked out by this guy, and somehow found the strength to yell at it or him or whatever it was. "What are you? And why do you keep calling us these people we don't know!" she screamed.

Arago chuckled. "Ryo, don't tell me you forgot me AND your names, oh wow, some memory loss sure hit you!" Rei was baffled and shut up again.

Ami was searching the book of myths furiously, trying to find an explanation to this things reactions towards her friends. Arago strolled on over towards her.

"Touma, why do you always have your nose in a book? There are better things, you know?"

Ami shocked looked Arago in the face or metal helmet thing you know, for 2 minutes straight and then started furiously checking that book again.

Mako was the last that Arago "targeted". 

"Oh, Shin, how could I forget about you? How could I ever forget about you? Can I come over for dinner sometime?" Arago asked.

Mako managed to whisper out..."Yeah, sure whatever."

After the interrogation, Arago disappeared without a trace.

"That was crazy, I have never been scared in my life, but that thing, thinking we're some other people, and he was big...." Mako shouted after she made sure Arago was gone.

"Ha! I found him!" Ami cried out, " 'Arago- Evil guy, ruler of The Dynasty, His enemies are the 5 do gooder guys, the Samurai Troopers.' Oh, I get it now, he must think we're guys...."

"HEY!" They all shouted at once realizing what Ami had just explained.

Unfortunately for Arago, Kayura had been watching him this whole time! She returned to Toyoma half-laughing, half embarrassed for Arago. She knocked on the Troopers door; Natsui answered and kindly let her in.

"Well, Troopers, I have some strange news, Arago thinks that you are girls." Kayura said simply.

"HE THINKS WE'RE WHAT?" They all said at once.

~*~~*~

That's we're I'm ending it for now....this is gonna be crazy ride


	3. Meeting Each Other Is Weirder than Pink ...

Lola and Dera.......BACK AGAIN! Whoo! That sounds good...

Where Lola last left off...

Unfortunately for Arago, Kayura had been watching him this whole time! She returned to Toyoma half-laughing, half embarrassed for Arago. She knocked on the Troopers door; Natsui answered and kindly let her in.

"Well, Troopers, I have some strange news, Arago thinks that you are girls." Kayura said simply.

"HE THINKS WE'RE WHAT?" They all said at once.

"Girls." Kayura repeated on the verge of laughing. Natsui couldn't help it, she was already in tears on the floor. 

Seiji slowly and sadly walked over to a mirror.

"I don't look like a girl do I?"

Natsui breaks out in more uncontrollable laughter.

Touma, trying to be a good friend patted Seiji on the back. "Course not, Arago must be losing his sight. Especially to think I look like a girl!" He said.

Natsui started to have trouble breathing from laughing so hard.

"And us too, we're not like girls at all, are we?" Ryo inquired to no one in particular.

Natsui turning red from laughing so hard.

"A Girl? Arago...thinks I'M A GIRL?" Shuu said.

"I wonder what it would be like to be a girl, ribbons, glitter, dresses..." Shin said a little too dreamingly.

Everyone stared at Shin except for Natsui,who has died of laughter.

"But think, imagine what it was like for them...when they realized, that Arago thought they were guys." Touma said.

"They must be pretty ugly then." Ryo joked.

________________________________________

"Oh my, why would he think we look like guys?" Usagi asked. "I mean, I don't look like a guy at all. We don't even act like guys so why would we be mistaken."

"According to the books here, Arago is over 2,000 years old. You know what happens to old people..."Ami answered.

"Yeah, they whine, complain, work you to death, pinch your cheeks, give you annoying stories like, 'When I was your age, I had to walk 15 miles to school, uphill both ways in the snow, BAREFOOT...'" Rei said...kind of off sighted.

"Rei, thats not nice to talk about your grandpa like that." Minako scolded.

"It's not my fault my Grandpa is annoying.....and perverted." Rei retorded.

"He DID try to look up my skirt one time."Minako remembered. The two(Minako and Rei) sighed at the same time.

"Well, at least try and let us find these guys so we can meet them and figure out WHY Arago confused them for us."Mako said matter of factly.

"Yeah." They all agreed with her.

"Let's set a trap for them, I've got an idea...." Makoto shreiked happily after a few moments of silence.

________________________________

"Should we bury her?" Shin asked about Natsui, "She died laughing at us."

"No, Shin, she died laughing at you." Shuu remarked.

This made Kayura giggle. "That makes me think about the situation...if you ever want to meet these people Arago mixed you up for, they live in Tokyo in the Juuban District."

"Forget Natsui then, why don't we just go to the Juuban District. Oh this will be funny."

So the Troopers took a subway to Tokyo.

___________________________

"Are you ready everyone, we all know our places, right?" Mako asked. She was the twisted brains on THIS operation.

Minako ran out onto the street wearing a big sandwich board, reading 'SAMUARI TROOPERS THIS WAY!' dancing around and trying to draw attention to herself. Mako and Usagi were stationed at the top of a one story building to pull the net when the Troopers walked into it, and Ami and Rei were to Indenify if they were the Troopers.

By this time, Someone was blasting the Conjunction song from School House Rock (AN- That was the BEST show!) and Minako was dancing really VERY weird to the song. Then she saw the Troopers, don't ask how she knew, she just had an intuition when it came to boys.

______________________

"What is that crazy girl doing...dancing around the middle of Tokyo to the Conjuction song? Thats dumb."

"Yeah, everyone knows what a conjunction is its a road intersection!" Shuu stated happily

"No, thats 'juction'," Touma replied "A conjuction-"

'HOOKIN UP WORDS AND PHRASES AND CLAUSES' the CD played.

"Why don't we just follow this chick so we can see what she wants?" Ryo asked, tired of all the conjunction talk.

____________________________

Minako ran into the alley, "Their coming! Their coming!" She screamed and hid.

When the Troopers walked into the net, Right away they were swooped into the net. And Ami and Rei ran over and Ami asked them were they the Troopers. They slowly nodded. But then a yell from Ryo and Rei threw the silence off.

"Why'd you scream?" Minako asked.

"Thats my HALF-BROTHER!" Rei yelled.

"Thats my HALF-SISTER!" Ryo yelled at his friends.

"What are you doing here?" They yelled each other.

--End Chapter--

Hehehe, I so evil! I wasn't supposed to write this chapter, Lola was. Shhh! Don't tell!


	4. Fighting and Trying To Listen

Minako ran into the alley, "Their coming! Their coming!" She screamed and hid.  
  
When the Troopers walked into the net, Right away they were swooped into the net. And Ami and Rei ran over and Ami asked them were they the Troopers. They slowly nodded. But then a yell from Ryo and Rei threw the silence off.  
  
"Why'd you scream?" Minako asked.  
  
"Thats my HALF-BROTHER!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Thats my HALF-SISTER!" Ryo yelled at his friends.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They yelled each other.  
  
"What do you mean, what am i doing here, I live here dimwit!" Rei screamed.  
  
"But you knew that I was a Trooper, and you must have copied me to join the Senshi." Ryo yelled back.  
  
"I didn't choose them, they chose me, and JUST because your one year older than I am, doesn't mean I'm always copying you."  
  
"You even copied me when we were little, remember 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'?" Ryo furiously stated, paying no attention what to his sister said.  
  
AN-I stole this from Spongebob.....hahahaha  
  
"Hold up, slow down, what are you two talking about?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ok, if you can't tell, this is my half-brother, and we used to live in Toyoma. You see, we have the same father different mothers, because Ryo's mom died when he was little, and Dad married my mom and she died when i was 7, when he was 8. And I was about 9 when the whole Mary Had A Little Lamb situation came up."  
  
"Ok, so what happened?" Seji asked.  
  
"Well, I was trying to prove that Rei was copying me. So I started singing Mary Had A Little Lamb, and see if she would do the same thing...she did. And instead of saying whose fleece was white as snow, I would say PICKLEFISHLIPS! And she would say the SAME THING! And she kept coping me, "Seaweevle" "Yorgie Schmorgie". She is the most annoying excuse for a sister ever. I bet it was her idea to trap us in the net." Ryo explained.  
  
"No, that was my idea." Mako said, stepping foward, "And you don't seem like a walk in the park either."  
  
"Its ok, Mako, I have to fight my own battles." Rei said.  
  
The two fought for an hour, while the others got to know each other.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Do you know what Arago is?" Ami asked. "It confused us for..... well....... you."  
  
"Its this stupid monster, that likes to kidnap people, but when it confused us, its probably he's losing his vision or we are very alike." Shin explained.  
  
"So far it seems like the only two who act AND look alike are the doublemint twins over there." Minako laughed pointing, to Ryo and Rei argueing once again.  
  
Rei heard this statement, and stormed over to Minako.  
  
"We are NOT twins, we are only HALF-siblings, meaning only HALF of our blood is the same!" Rei yelled, "Oh, forget it, I'm sick and tired of yelling at everybody." Rei plopped down on the couch next to Mako.  
  
"Don't get upset, I think your half-brother's a jerk too." Mako said comfortingly.  
  
"Well, Tree, you wanna make something of it?" Ryo taunted.  
  
"Don't mess with me little boy, I will mess you up." Mako said angrily.  
  
The boy appeared scared and quickly sat down with his friends.  
  
"Now....back to Arago....."Ami said....  
  
"What about him, aside from the fact that his blind as a bat now." Shuu said.  
  
"Actually, bats aren't blind, Shuu," Ami corrected.  
  
Shuu rolled his eyes, while Shin continued for him.  
  
"What I think Shuu means to say is that, Arago was and still is very annoying."  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know," Ryo snickered. "*cough* Rei *cough*."  
  
"Need a cough drop?' Rei said, throwing a bag of cough drops at her half brother.  
  
"I have a feeling it was a mistake coming here" Touma said. He had been quiet for most of the trip.  
  
"No, NO, Boys are never a mistake." Minako said.  
  
Everyone stared at Minako like she was an alien with purple eyes, pink skin, and Snoopy tattooed on her face.  
  
Minako blushed furiously, "Sorry everybody."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Yeah, I know, short, too short maybe....but i like it.....its how i get along with my half sister.  
  
-Lola 


	5. Troubles with an Alien

Where we last left off.....  
  
  
  
Shuu rolled his eyes, while Shin continued for him.  
  
"What I think Shuu means to say is that, Arago was and still is very annoying."  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know," Ryo snickered. "*cough* Rei *cough*."  
  
"Need a cough drop?' Rei said, throwing a bag of cough drops at her half brother.  
  
"I have a feeling it was a mistake coming here" Touma said. He had been quiet for most of the trip.  
  
"No, NO, Boys are never a mistake." Minako said.  
  
Everyone stared at Minako like she was an alien with purple eyes, pink skin, and Snoopy tattooed on her face.  
  
Minako blushed furiously, "Sorry everybody."  
  
Everyone continued to stare at her with that blank face.  
  
"What? Its not like I'm an alien with purple eyes, pink skin, and Snoopy tattooed on my face!" Minako shouted.  
  
"Minako, don't move, there's an alien with purple eyes, pink skin, and Snoopy tattooed on its face on your forehead." Mako said trying to calm Minako down, because she knew that Minako was going to go insane.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!" Minako shrieked running around the room.  
  
"Minako! We can't get it off, if your screaming." Seiji said trying to also calm the incentric Minako down.  
  
Obviously Mianko didn't hear him, because she kept running around screaming at the top of her lungs. By this time, Usagi had an idea.  
  
"Shuu, can I ask you a favor?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Ok, this is what I want to do to get Minako to calm down..." Usagi whispered. Usagi whispered the rest of her plan to Shuu, and he started laughing.  
  
'Well, I believe that might work, Usagi" Shuu said, "But don't you think we need a smart person like Ami or Touma in on this too?"  
  
"Nah, when you actually think about it, when Minako stops running around, they'll be interested with the alien anyway." Usagi stated.  
  
"Ha! You're smart Usagi!" Shuu smiled.  
  
This made Rei laughing.  
  
"Usagi? Smart? Shuu its obvious that you don't know Usagi." Rei laughed, almost in histerics  
  
"Whatever Rei, I'm just glad you're brother's here so you have someone else to fight with besides me."Usagi giggled.  
  
"Well, Usagi, me and Rei haven't fought in...45 minutes, so I won't be upset if you start fighting with Rei, she's all yours to fight with." Ryo stated proudly.  
  
"Lets throw this plan into action" Usagi said.  
  
"Ok," Shuu said. Shuu ran over to where Minako was screaming. He picked her up and Usagi hit her back like a volleyball, everyone hit Minako around like a volleyball, except Seiji who caught her and put her down.  
  
"You people are insane." Seiji saidsimply.  
  
"Yeah, but my butt REALLY hurts now!" Minako said, "How could you do this to me, hit me around like a volleyball."  
  
Now Mianko was yelling at the top of her lungs, but she stopped running around.  
  
"Yay! My plan worked." Usagi shreiked. "Minako got mad, so she won't be running around like maniac!"  
  
Sure enough, Ami went over to Minako and pulled the little alien off Minakos forehead and put it on a plate.  
  
"Ugh, Ami you're not gonna eat it are you?" Mako asked, disgusted.  
  
"No, I'm gonna talk to it." Ami said.  
  
"Ok," Rei said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hehe, you Ami? Yes you Ami! Hehe! The book, the book, the book! The book has all the answers! The books has all the answers. Why those two fight? In the book! Why did Arago confuse you two? In the book! THE BOOK KNOWS ALL THE BOOK KNOWS ALL!" The alien screamed and disappeared in a little cloud of pink smoke.  
  
"The booooook the booook!" Mako said giggling and imitating the little alien.  
  
"Mako, don't make fun of the alien, we need to figure out what exactly what it was saying." Touma said, which was unusual because he was rather quiet on this trip.  
  
"I know exactly what is was saying, the boooook, the boook" Mako laughed.  
  
"No, Mako, listen. It mentioned why Ryo and Rei fight all the time. And it said why did Arago confuse us. But we need to find out what book it was talking about." Ami said, raising her voice.  
  
"Geez, ok, has anyone read any important book lately?" Mako asked everyone.  
  
Everyone shook their heads, except Minako, who had now forgot about her sore behind, and was reading a romance novel.  
  
"We know it isn't that book Minako's reading." Usagi pointed out.  
  
Then the sound of laughing and wheezing faded in.  
  
"I know that wheezing laugh, thats Mia's laugh. It sounds like Rei with a cold." Ryo stated.  
  
"Yay, you figured that out. Now I have two new words for you now....SPONTANIUS COMBUSTION!" Rei screamed, trying to tackle her half brother down, and rip his head off and set it on fire with the blow torch she pulled out of nowhere.  
  
She chased him to the library, and everyone followed.  
  
"Well, there's one good thing about them fighting, it lead us to the library, where they have tons of books." Seiji remarked.  
  
"But what the heck was the laughing heezing noise?"Usagi asked, "And who the heck is Mia?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Hey, more notes! O, Kmoney, I AM gonna use that murderer idea! Me LIKE much! And you have been sucha nicey lil lady for reviewin our story AND adding it to your favorites list! YOU ARE SO NICEY NICE NICE! hehe!-Dera 


	6. Another Day At The Library

"Yay, you figured that out. Now I have two new words for you now....SPONTANIUS COMBUSTION!" Rei screamed, trying to tackle her half brother down, and rip his head off and set it on fire with the blow torch she pulled out of nowhere.  
  
She chased him to the library, and everyone followed.  
  
"Well, there's one good thing about them fighting, it lead us to the library, where they have tons of books." Seiji remarked.  
  
"But what the heck was the laughing heezing noise?"Usagi asked, "And who the heck is Mia?"  
  
"Mia is the dub version of Natsui. Those crazy Americans. They messed us up pretty well." Shuu explained.  
  
"Ugh, thats an icky name anyway" Mako said as they entered the library.  
  
Then Usagi, Ami, Minako, Mako, Seiji, Shuu, Touma and Shin decided to split up and look for books, that could be the book that the Snoopy alien was talking about. Rei was looking for her half brother, but now she had lighter fluid with her blow torch.  
  
"Okay, now if I were a book that a weird alien with a weird voice told me about which I really don't care about, where would I be?" Usagi asked herself. She went to the Refrence section to look.  
  
"Hmm, lets see, there's "The Book, The Book v.I, The Book v.II, The Book v.III, The Book v.IV, The Book v.V, the ultimate collections of The Book, The Books Greatest Hits, The Book:An Autobiography, The Book: A Biography by: Bookie Bookerson...geez, there are so many books called the book." Usagi said to herslef."Aha! This Must Be It! The Book: Memoirs of an Alien with a Weird Voice that Usagi Really Doesn't Care About." Usagi picked up the book, and cheerily returned to their meeting place at the front of the library.  
  
To her surprise, everyone was already at the front of the library, all having books in tow.  
  
"What books did you get?" Usagi asked, confident that they had the wrong books.  
  
"We all ended up getting the same book actually, The Book: Memoirs of an Alien with a Weid Voice that Usagi Really Doesn't Care About...The Updated Version" Touma explained,"What'd you get?"  
  
"Oh, nothing" Usagi said, tossing the book over her shoulder.  
  
"Ok, whats the first thing we want to cover?" Ami asked.  
  
"Whatever it mentions first." Minako said opening the book.  
  
Chapter 1- Why Shin Wants to Be a Woman-(the book said that)  
  
"Oook, this book is a little too weird for my blood." Mako said nervously.  
  
"Aw, don't be shocked Mako, Shin wanted to be a girl all of his life." Shuu explained happily.  
  
"Um, ok, then how come we don't know about this?" Seiji asked Shuu.  
  
"Hmph, of course you wouldn't know. You're not his best friend. Shin has always raided Mia's closet many times" Shuu said turning his nose up.  
  
Seiji and Touma shared a look on their face that was a mixture of confusion and disgust.  
  
"Well, ok, lets move on to Chapter 2"  
  
Chapter 2- Why The Twins Fight-  
  
Ryo appeared out of nowhere, and started yelling at the book.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT REI IS NOT MY TWIN SISTER!"  
  
Rei snuck up from behind him, with a sinister smile upon her face.  
  
"Found ya" She said simply and began to douse him with the lighter fluid, and he ran away again.  
  
"I'm gonna get you." Rei said in singsong, and took off.  
  
"Alright, back to the chapter," Ami said, deverting the groups attention.  
  
They fight because their father, an immigrant politician, is a very strange man. Then a picture fell out of a book. It was a picture of Ryo and Rei as little children. Smiling.  
  
"Ha, you're not gonna see that now!" Usagi said, near laughter.  
  
"What?"Mako asked.  
  
"Look at them, they were smiling, while standing next to each other." Usagi said sarcastically.  
  
"But weren't they just adorable? But I thought Rei had purple eyes?" Minako asked.  
  
"She does, they look a little like mine" Seiji said.  
  
"Not in this picture, they're blue. Just like her brothers." Minako said,"CONTACTS! I KNEW HER EYES WEREN'T REAL!" Minako stood up, and went to find Rei and dig her eyes out(literally).  
  
"Is Minako going blind?" Shin asked.  
  
"No." Ami responded.  
  
"Then you might want to get her eyes checked, Rei's eyes are purple in this picture." Shin said.  
  
"Well, Rei can fend for herself. Onto the next chapter,"Usagi said.  
  
Chapter 3-Why did Arago Confuse You?-  
  
Arago has become less powerful over the years. And to tell the truth, he really couldn't ever see behind that giant metal mask. He used power to help him see through, and since his power has drained, he can't really see that well anymore. I don't want to even mention his hearing, which is slowly fading as wel.  
  
"So, Arago can't see? Good, finally an answer that isn't so...trivial." Touma said.  
  
Chapter 4- Why did Natsui die of laughing  
  
She dies randomly, just like her grandfather...cursed,cursed gene.  
  
Just then, Minako returns to the table, draggin Rei by her hair, who was draggin Ryo by his arm, who was kicking and screaming for his life.  
  
"NOW, the proof the Rei's eyes ARE BLUE!" Mnako announced.  
  
Then, Minako started to pull on Rei's face, trying to pull contacts out of her eyes with no luck.  
  
"Minako are you insane? My eyes are not blue! They're purple." Rei screamed.  
  
"But what about this picture?" Minako said smashing the picture in Rei's face.  
  
"Oh, thats before my eyes changed. Every female in our family goes through it, you're eyes change from blue to purple. Thats why you can't get any contacts out of my eyes, there are none."  
  
"But come on Rei, there are no such things as purple eyes." Minkao said, pretty confenditaly.  
  
"What about Hotaru? What about Seiji? What color are their eyes genious?" Rei asked, fumed.  
  
"Um...purple." Minako conceded.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I'm gonna take out the trash!" Rei said, dragging her half-brother along.  
  
"And get rid of that picture, our dad looks crazy in it!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"Hey, I didn't even notice their dad in that picture." Mako said, "Ugh, he's right, he does look crazy in that picture."  
  
Behind the smiling two, their dad had a knife in his hand, blood covered, and over smiling.  
  
"He must of killed Rei's mom with that knife!" Shin shouted.  
  
"Then who took the picture, dummy?" Mako asked.  
  
"Its time, for someone to "help" Shin." Ami stated simply.  
  
"What do you mean 'help'?" Touma asked.  
  
"Its time, he MUST become a woman. Its the end of our patience." Usagi said simply.  
  
Touma, Seiji, and Shuu stared at Usagi in shock while, Shin got up and started cheering!"  
  
"Yes Uagi, Its past due! Let me wear pigtails and dresses, and let me squeal with delight, and not be looked down upon!" Shin shouted excited!  
  
"Okay, Shin, follow us." Usagi said, with a grim look on her face. The senshi walked out of the library, followed by an overly happy Shin, and the discontented troopers. As soon as the exited the library, they saw Rei stepping on Ryo's face, until she saw her friends.  
  
A dark shadow cast over the library.  
  
"Whats that?" Seiji asked.  
  
"Is it a bird?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Is it a plane?" Mako asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about!" Seiji explained.  
  
"ITS A FLYING VACUUM CLEANER!" someone shouted! (Hey, even we don't know) Every faces the reader and does that Home Alone Scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Of course, thats everyone except Shin, he's STILL too happy from Usagi telling him that he's going to be a woman.  
  
--End Chapter--  
  
Hehehe, So, Do you hate me? Do you think I'm insane. Well I am. Ugh, I wish I could step on my half-sisters face! Ugh, she is such a little brat!!!!!!!!!! "Lola, are you Lola Caricola from CatDog?" The girl is 11 and asking me this??? Ugh, YUCK YUCK YUCK! And for ANYONE who has ever wanted to kill a half sibling...MORE POWER TO YA! -Lola (NOT LOLA CARICOLA!) 


End file.
